Trainer of Sorcery: New Beginnings and the sorcerer's stone
by Sundown17
Summary: A boy who got a chance at a new life. What will happen when Harry is drawn back from the new world that he loves so much. What will the world think of his friends and partners? With new friends and a different way of life, Voldemort and Dumbledore both better fear the Trainer of Sorcery.
1. Chapter 1

Trainer of Sorcery

Chapter 1: Mewtwo

An eight year old Harry sat on the roof of the primary school with his head hung in dejection. Once again fate had played its' twisted game and he had to take refuge up here. He didn't know how he go up here. All he knew was, until a teacher came to get him, he was safe.

"Damn. Life stinks." Harry said.

" _How can one so young say that?"_

Harry looked up, startled, to see a gray and purple body seemingly floating a little in front of him, "What are you?" Harry asked, more curious than frightened.

" _I am a Pokémon. My name is Mewtwo."_ The being, Mewtwo, said, _"But, again, how can one so young say what you just did?"_

"Because that is the only constant in my life. And what is a Pokémon?" Harry asked, curiosity brimming inside of him.

" _A Pokémon is a creature like myself from my world that seeks adventure and friendship with a trainer. Young One, may I see into your mind?"_ Mewtwo asked the boy.

Harry thought about it for a moment and then shrugged, "Sure."

His eyes met Mewtwo's and within moments, the psychic type had started looking. What he saw shocked him to his core. Such sadness and pain was rare in one so young. When he saw the boy's treatment by his aunt and uncle, he was filled with a murderous rage.

" _Boy. What is your name?"_ Mewtwo asked, though he already knew it from the memories.

"I am Harry James Potter." The boy said as he stood up and held out his hand to Mewtwo.

Mewtwo took it and shook it and then said to the boy, _"Harry James Potter. Would you like to come back with me to my world?"_

For a moment, Harry couldn't think as he sifted through what Mewtwo had said. Then he looked up at him with a wary glance, "Is this a joke?"

" _No Harry. This is no joke."_ He smiled at Harry's stunned expression, _"If you wish it, I can take you back with me to my world and you can lead a better life where you can make friends with both humans and Pokémon."_

For a moment, Harry was shocked speechless. Then he rushed forward and threw his arms around Mewtwo, who looked a little disturbed, but he soon relaxed and smiled. He had wondered what it felt like to have a child hug him and now he knew. He knew that he would do everything in his power to keep the boy safe.

"Take me with you, Mewtwo! I want to go!" Harry cried out desperately.

" _Very well."_ Mewtwo raised his right hand and a vortex suddenly appeared before resolving into a view of a large tree with crystal flowers adorning it. ( **The Tree of Beginning from Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. This is where Harry shall train for two years. Thanks to his wizard ancestry, he will become a psychic trainer.** ), _"Go ahead and step through."_

Harry did so with Mewtwo right behind him, just as a teacher opened the door and saw the vortex close. He rubbed his eyes for a moment and looked again only for the vortex to be gone and find himself looking at an empty roof. After a moment, he mumbled something about stupid freaks and then closed the door and went back downstairs.

…

 **Meanwhile: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Dumbldore stared in shock as the map that showed the location of one Harry Potter registered as blank and empty. The boy had disappeared and there was no trace of him anywhere in England nor any other parts of the world. He groaned and put his hands over his face. So many careful plans ruined! He needed Harry if everything was to work out.

"Is something wrong, Professor?" Snape asked from the doorway.

"Hm? Oh Severus. No. Nothing is wrong." Dumbledore said as he quickly put away the map, but Severus saw what was not there and smiled inwardly.

"Why did you call me, Professor?" Snape asked as he stepped further into the room.

"There is a potion that I wanted you to make, but it seems that it will not be required as of right now."

"I see. Is there anything else that you need?"

"No Severus. You may go."

Snape turned and left the room with a full blown smirk on his face. Though he was Dumbledore's inside man, he had never cared much for him. He only helped the man to protect Lily's son. He owed a debt to the boy's father and now it seemed that something else had made it to where the boy would not be in danger.

He wondered where the boy had gone. He hoped it was far away where he couldn't be drawn into this. He had just closed the door to his office when he became aware of a small creature floating near his head. He looked at it in confusion and couldn't help but smile at it as it flew around his room to look at everything in curiosity.

"Can I help you?" Snape asked.

" _Forgive my associate's playfulness. We simply wished to inform you that Harry is going to be with us."_

Snape jumped and whirled to see a gray and purple being in front of him, "And why would you tell me?"

" _Because you wish for the boy's happiness. We heard your thinking when you left the old one's room. I have a feeling that the old one seeks to draw Harry back."_ The being said.

"Yes. I expect that he will. He has plans for the boy and will do anything to see them to fruition." Snape said in disgust.

" _Will you help us to hold back the old one's efforts? We wish to give the boy a chance at a new life."_

"Very well. I will help you. Partly because I can't stand the old man purposefully plot a child's death and partly because I owe a debt to his father." Snape said with derision.

" _Thank you."_ The being held out a hand and touched Snape's head, _"Through this link, you will be able to alert us to any changes that occur here. If the time comes that the old man completes his work, please let us know so that we can prepare Harry."_

Snape suddenly felt another mind touch his own and was amazed at the complexity of it. Suddenly, there was a feeling of twisting and suddenly he felt a small connection between his mind and the other two beings.

" _We thank you for your help."_ The beings in the room flickered and disappeared, causing Snape to blink. He then shrugged and turned back to his room.

…

Mewtwo stood across from the boy who was looking around in awe and excitement. He was smiling at how he was acting and found it quite interesting to see a child act like this and he was unsure if he was right in telling the boy about his true beginnings. Finally he sighed and caught the boy's attention.

" _Harry."_ The boy looked at him, _"There is something that you must know about yourself."_

"What is it?" the boy asked warily.

" _When I looked through your memories, I found something interesting about you. You possess magic, according to your memories."_ Mewtwo noticed the boy's look of shock, _"Your father was a wizard and your mother was a witch. You have inherited the abilities of your parents."_

"I-I don't understand." Harry whispered as he sat down in shock, "They always told me that my parents were drunks who died in a car crash."

" _Harry, do you wish to learn how to control that power?"_ Mewtwo asked.

"Control it?" Harry asked.

" _Yes. Harry, I fear that there is one in your world who will seek to take you back."_

"What?!" Harry cried.

" _In case that happens, I want you to be able to defend yourself in case they mean you harm."_

"Then teach me! If they do try it, or if somebody tries to harm my friends, I want to be able to beat them down." Harry said with resolve.

" _Then your training begins now."_ Mewtwo said.

…

TIME SKIP

…

Eighteen months have passed and Harry has changed. Where once he had been sickly pale and uncertain in his footsteps, he now ran fleet-footed with a tanned and toned body down a tunnel as he completed his morning routine of twenty laps around the inner area of the tree. Along the way, he had to dodge Pokémon attacks and the natural antibodies produced by the tree.

In the beginning, he had a little trouble and had to be bailed out, but now he could instinctively tell when he needed to move. He came out of the last tunnel and came to a quick stop and launched himself to the side to avoid the Shadow Ball that had suddenly been sent at him. His hands hit the ground and he rolled to come back up onto his feet and heard the approving sounds of many Pokémon.

Over the past year and a half, they had all worked together to help him get stronger, especially when they found the dark presence that had resided in his scar. He had been having trouble controlling his anger and it was interfering with his training. He had stumbled upon it when he was searching for the cause of his irrational bouts of anger. The psychic types had helped to delve in and tear it from his body and destroy it.

Since then, his training had been going much better. He was able to focus better and he progressed to more advanced things such as using his magic to enhance his abilities and lifting objects through telekinesis.

Now he stood there smiling as he heard the happy sounds from the Pokémon that had been helping him train all this time. Suddenly they all went quiet as Mewtwo appeared in front of them. For a minute his features were stern and he watched Harry meet his gaze steadily. Suddenly his face broke out into a small smile and Harry smiled back.

" _You have done well, Harry."_ Mewtwo said, _"The training was certainly made challenging. You are ready, I think, to choose a partner."_

"Really?" Harry asked, his smile becoming even wider.

" _Yes, Young One."_ Mewtwo said with a chuckle, _"You have done well and now you need to choose a partner. Choose well because the one you choose will be your partner through thick and thin. You have until the morning."_

Harry nodded and began to think about all of the Pokémon that lived inside of the tree. Of them all, while he loved them all dearly, there was one Pokémon that he had truly bonded with over the time that he had been here. He looked around and saw that the Pokémon were heading off to give him time.

Harry shrugged and picked up his hand made guitar that he had worked to make a few months back. He jumped through the illusionary flat piece and, within moments, was floating to the top. After a few minutes he jumped out from the second illusionary barrier and was standing on the ledge that let you see all the way to Cameron Palace. He sat back against a tree and tuned the guitar and then began to play "The Poet and The Muse." He didn't know how he knew the song, but he played it because of the story inside of it.

He hit the last note and a howl joined it harmoniously, holding until the note faded into the night. After a minute, Harry glanced over to the dog Pokémon that had listened to his song happily and he asked, "Belle, will you be my starter?"

The black dog, a Houndour, howled and then began to lick Harry's face happily. Harry laughed as he tried to push her off and pet her at the same time. All of the Pokémon inside the tree smiled as they heard the sounds of laughter. They had known who the boy would choose and were happy about it. The next six months was spent training Harry and Belle to be the best.


	2. The Dark Butterfly

**Hello everybody. Sorry this has taken so long. I'm trying to get these done as quickly as possible so please bear with me. If anybody is wondering about OCs, I will be three in. I already have them available, but if you have questions about them or comments, feel free to say so. Hope you all enjoy Chapter Two of Trainer of Sorcery Book 1. Oh and I made some changes as I went back over this. I messed up a few things the first time around.**

Trainer of Sorcery

Chapter 2: The Dark Butterfly

 **Tree of Beginning**

A young ten year old Harry stood looking out at Cameron palace from the ledge. After six months of training with Belle, he would finally get to test his skills against real opponents. He turned and waved to Mewtwo and then he flickered off after patting the single pokéball on his waist. Mewtwo watched with a smile before stiffening at the words that were coming through the link. He slid his hand to the side and stepped through the vortex that appeared.

…

 **Cameron Palace**

Harry shimmered into view inside an alley next to the palace. After shaking off his sluggishness, he stepped out into the road leading to the palace. He didn't have anything to wear in the way of costumes. He was going to have to find a costume to wear.

He looked around as he made his way there and noticed a boy dressed in a knight's armor. Looking the other way revealed a girl dressed in an old style ninja costume with a half covered face and form fitting dark clothes. Harry was beginning to feel a little out of place when he felt a package suddenly appear inside his jacket.

He took it out and quickly opened it, moving away the vines and large leaves to reveal a hooded cloak that with the hood up would veil the wearer from prying eyes with the hood's shadows. The other part was a set of flowing robes that still lent room for running and jumping. He smiled as he wrapped it back up and hurried on to the castle, unheeding of the glances from the same two that he had noticed.

…

Curiosity burned through Winston as he watched the boy who couldn't be any older than he was run off with the package that had just appeared. It seemed that he was eager to put on what could only be his costume and Winston wondered what kind of costume it would be.

He noticed that the ninja girl had noticed as well and he quirked an eyebrow when their eyes met. She shrugged and moved closer to him.

"It was robes and a cloak." She said simply.

"I wonder what he'll be dressed as." Winston said.

She just shrugged in response.

"You don't talk much do you?" Winston asked.

"I'm talking to you, aren't I?" Ninja girl said.

"True, but you never even asked my name. Nor did you tell me yours."

"Fine! My name is Feline."

"Fuhlean?" Winston asked, making sure he was pronouncing it correctly and receiving a nod, "My name is Winston."

"I'm Harry Potter." They both jumped as the voice came from directly behind them and they turned to see a hooded figure standing behind them. They couldn't see his face, but they got the feeling that he was silently laughing at them, "How was that for an entrance?"

"Where the heck did you come from?!" Winston demanded.

"I came from the palace changing room." Harry said, pointing off to the side at the door that led to the costume room.

Winston took a breath and Feline just shook her head.

"So are you two entering the competition as well?" Harry asked.

"Hah! You bet! A knight never shirks from a battle!" Winston said while striking a pose with his shoulders back and his head facing the sun to shroud his face. But this was interrupted when a dark shadow seemed to put itself in the way. Winston looked over to see that Harry had positioned himself so that he had interrupted the flow of light.

"Sorry." Harry said with a grin, "It's the sorcerer's job to cut down on the knight's ego right?"

Feline laughed as Winston face-faulted and then tripped him so that he fell fully, "And the ninja strikes from the shadows!"

"We're quite the trio, aren't we?" Winston asked as he stood up.

"Indeed." Feline said quietly, "A knight, a ninja, and a sorcerer. It's like the start of a bad joke."

"And the competition is the punch line." Harry said, "Well, I better go sign up. I'll see you two in the semifinals."

Winston and Feline watched as the cloaked boy ran off. They sighed and followed him, seeing as they too needed to sign up. They didn't see Harry again until the competition started.

…

 **Cameron Palace Stadium**

Harry waited in the shadows of the entrance to the stadium for the referee to announce the trainers. He was up first with a local kid to be his opponent. He looked across the way and saw a young boy no older than him swaggering onto the field as he was announced.

"From our very own Cameron City, the aspiring trainer of fortune, Lokia!"

Lokia smirked as he raised a careless hand into the air and shot a bird at Harry. If Harry hadn't wanted to beat him before, he certainly did now. But he swallowed his annoyance and walked onto the field as he was introduced.

"His hometown, his appearance, his looks are all unknown. The only thing we know of him is his title of Psychic Trainer of Sorcery! Welcome to the 'Sorcerer' Harry Potter!"

Harry walked out as the crowd cheered again but with less enthusiasm due to not knowing much. But Harry didn't mind. He had known that this would be his welcome. He took his place across from the spoiled brat and waited for the battle to start.

"And now, let the first match of the competition BEGIN!"

"Come out Rattata!" the brat said as he tossed a pokéball into the air. A purple and white rat, about the size of a kitten, appeared on the field.

"Hmph." Harry said as he raised his own pokéball up to waist height, "The darkness beckons, the hound's hour is upon us. Rise from the ashes of war! Come forth, Belle!" He tossed his pokéball into the air and a black dog appeared on the field with flames seeming to drip from its' mouth.

Lokia and his Rattata looked unnerved by this creature's appearance, but Lokia quickly recovered and told the Rattata to attack with tackle. Harry responded by telling Belle to dodge and then strike back with **Fire Fang**. The Rattata squealed and fell to its' side in pain as it was released.

"Hey, stupid Rattata! Get up!" Lokia shouted in anger, "You're supposed to be winning! So get up and do your job!"

Harry's attention returned to the boy as disgust filled him. Belle looked at the Rattata and **roared** at it, causing it to quaver for a moment before fainting in fear. The referee announced the match as Harry's win and the other boy stomped over to the Rattata and sprayed it with a super potion before returning it. He glared at Harry and then nodded a little.

Harry turned and walked off the field and his place was taken by an older woman who used a Kingler and battled against a Slugma. He found the other two and together they waited for their next matches to be called.

Feline was the next of them to be called after half of the battles had been completed. She faced a Spearow with a Spinarak. The Spinarak moved faster than the Spearow and whittled its' health down with poison type attacks.

Harry and Winston shared a look and shivered. That match had been a perfect example of tenacity. Finally, it was Winston's turn and it was his Pawniard against an opponent's Koffing. It was no contest.

But it was the last match of the round that sparked hatred. Hatred for a trainer and their Pokémon. The people were two girls, both around the age of twelve.

"From our left we have the lady of the upper echelon of Castelia City! The lady of the butterflies, Lilliana!" A young girl with beautiful butterscotch hair and a beautiful dress walked onto the field with a smile that bordered on smug.

"From our right we have a girl who rose up from the slums of the same city. She came here for the purpose of showing that even trash can become beautiful! Please welcome Ariadne!" A rough looking girl with short, chopped black and brown hair walked onto the field from the other side. She sported a bandage over one eye and had several visible scars.

"I don't like her." Harry said.

"Who? Ariadne? That doesn't seem very fair." Winston said.

"He is talking about Lilliana." Feline said from the wall that she was leaning against, not even watching the coming battle, "There is something about her that hints to both Harry and myself that she isn't the best person to come up against."

"Begin!" the referee shouted.

"Come on out Beautifly!" Lilliana said and the evolution of Silcoon appeared.

"Hmph! Let's put up a good fight, eh Garbodor?" Ariadne asked as she tossed her pokéball into the air.

A large Pokémon that seemed to be made up of garbage appeared and it let out a rumbling roar of agreement.

"Hah! As if that piece of trash could ever amount to anything!" Lilliana called out, "Beautifly! Use **gust**!"

A large amount of wind shot toward the Garbodor and Ariadne told it to use **protect**. The gust attack failed but Garbodor grunted as it took a **gust** from behind as it dropped its' shield. Everyone looked to where the attack had come from and they all saw the Butterfree flapping about lazily.

"Hey!" somebody shouted, "Where did that Butterfree come from?!"

Ariadne grew angry, "Lilliana! This is a one on one battle! You're using two at once!"

"So? Who will stop it? Surely you don't think someone will stand up for the _trash_." Lilliana sneered, "Beautifly! Butterfree! Destroy her Garbodor. Send it back to the landfill!" The two butterflies began to quickly tear down the large Pokémon and everyone watched in horror as it fainted. The girl had cheated and she had won, but she wasn't stopping her Pokémon from attacking.

Harry growled and he jumped down onto the field as the referee announced the winner, but Lilliana still didn't call her Pokémon off. He focused for a moment and grabbed the two Pokémon as they were going for another run. They stopped in midair and everyone was looking at him. Harry walked with heavy steps over to Lilliana and without ceremony, tossed the two Pokémon to the ground. They lay there stunned for a moment before they flapped their wings to get back in the air.

They hovered fearfully around their trainer as Harry glared at her with a look so cold, it might as well have caused a blizzard. Lilliana shook in fear for a moment and then drew herself up.

"The gall! You dare try to harm my precious butterflies!" She shouted in anger, "Just who do you think you are?!"

"Don't take that tone with me!" Harry snarled, causing her to take a steep back, "You are the one who let your Pokémon almost commit murder!" He pointed at the form of the unconscious Garbodor that certainly wasn't looking too well.

"They would not have been committing murder!" the girl shouted, "They were just taking out the trash! That piece of slum stain over there should never have tried to rise above her station!"

Harry's face grew colder as winds suddenly began to swirl around him, his anger causing his magic to begin to take effect, "And there is the nature of your sin."

"What?" she said in confusion.

"You were born into a high born class and thus you grew up believing that none should ever be better than you. Certainly that kind of thinking is understandable, but instead of proving yourself honorably, you decide to resort to cheating and humiliating your opponents. Therefore, my judgement is this. In the next round, we will meet and we will battle and when all is said and done, I will be victorious and you will suffer the humiliation that you give out so freely." With that, Harry turned away and began to walk off.

Lilliana growled in anger and shouted for her butterflies to attack him. They did so, having got over their earlier fear. Without looking, Harry shot his hand into the air and once again an invisible force seemed to grab the two before they were thrown back to the girl.

Harry turned to face her, "I said that I would face you tomorrow. I will see you then."

Harry walked into the entrance where Ariadne stood next to a Nurse Joy who had three Chanseys administering first aid. He let out a growl of disgust at the sight. Ariadne looked up and smiled at him.

"I heard what you told her. Thank you." Ariadne sat down next to the Garbodor as the Chanseys finished, "Truthfully, she was the one who told me to go for it here. I usually know better than to trust one of her class. But we grew up knowing each other and I trusted her. I should have known that she would do this."

The look in her eyes struck Harry. It was so much like how he used to look that he walked over and put his hand on her shoulder. She looked up and smiled at the look of sympathy.

"Don't worry and don't look like that." Harry said, "Come with me and bring Garbodor."

Nurse Joy had stabilized it, but her Chanseys were tired. Ariadne returned Garbodor and began to follow Harry out of the area. As soon as they were out of sight, Harry put his hand on her shoulder again and they blinked out.

…

 **Tree of Beginnings**

Ariadne gasped at the sudden sight of green around her and rock going up high above her. She turned around and her mouth went wider at the sight of the countryside and Cameron Palace.

"Is this-?" She asked.

"Welcome to the Tree of Beginnings." Harry said from next to her.

Ariadne just stared at her surroundings in wonder. Like everyone else, she had heard about it and seen it from Cameron, but she was actually here? She looked over at Harry.

" _And who is this?_ "

Ariadne jerked around at the voice to see a gray and purple Pokémon standing behind her. She instinctively took a step back to prepare herself in case she needed to run. Harry just smiled as he walked over to it.

"Hey Pops! This is Ariadne. Her Garbodor is in need of special healing."

" _The Pokémon centers aren't enough?_ " The Pokémon asked.

"It took three Chanseys to get it stabilized." Harry said with a dark look on his face.

The Pokémon looked at Harry and saw what happened. He nodded and Harry grinned. The boy then turned to Ariadne and motioned for her to release Garbodor. A few other Pokémon came forward and led the girl and her Garbodor to another area.

That night, Harry was once again playing his Guitar in the canopy of the Tree of Beginnings. A new song was issuing from his lips and he let ring out through the night air. Off to the side, Ariadne sat and listened to what Harry had called "Every Rose has its' Thorn" and had to agree to that. Maybe tomorrow would see a new dawn like the song said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody! Sorry it took so long. Got my first job and had to get used to it. Here's the next chapter for you to read and hopefully enjoy.**

Trainer of Sorcery

Chapter 3: Dark Butterfly's Humiliation

The next day dawned bright and happy. The Taillows were singing and the Zigzagoons were moving through the streets. Everything was perfect except for the fact that there was a dark feeling throughout the area. The events from the day before had everybody nervous. They respected the boy for what he wanted to do and his actions in protecting that Pokémon, but they worried whether he and his houndour could pull it off.

Winston was already standing in the stands of the arena with Feline at his side as the time for the next round grew close. They weren't really paying attention to anything else, so they missed the black haired boy of about seventeen years of age that was standing against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Do you think that they will let his challenge go through?" Winston asked Feline.

"I heard that originally it was going to be stopped, but someone asked to let it continue." Feline said, her eyes never leaving the arena.

"So a big shot went and made sure that the b-witch!" Winston corrected himself at the last moment, "would get her comeuppance?"

"So it seems. What do you think Harry will do?"

"I don't know, but we will find out soon."

…

 **Arena entrance (right side)**

Harry waited for the announcer to take his position in the middle of the arena and noticed the silence that was so different from the earlier murmuring. He turned away from that though as a hand came down lightly on his shoulder. His eyes met Ariadne's and he saw the sad smile on her face.

"Thanks for doing this," She said, "but it isn't necessary."

"Nobody should be treated like that, Ariadne. Not Pokémon and not humans!" Harry almost growled, but his gaze softened as he looked back at her, "Don't worry. She'll only get what is coming to her."

He walked forward as the announcer began to speak, "From our left, the one called the lady of the butterflies, who was challenged by our unknown. Please welcome Lilliana, the Dark Butterfly!"

There was silence as the girl walked onto the field and glared at the announcer who promptly ignored her.

"From our right, the challenger who has sworn to defeat her. The Trainer of Sorcery, Harry Potter!"

Harry walked out onto the field with an invisible wind blowing about him. It was actually his magic, but he wanted effects to make them all wonder. The girl across from him merely glared contemptuously.

"Go! Beautifly!" The girl practically screamed.

"Come forth from the dark depths of the abyss! Belle!" Harry shouted and his partner appeared on the field, "Lilliana, I have one question for you before we start."

"What is it, Slum Sludge?" She said with a sneer.

"Do you feel any regret over your actions from yesterday?"

Her eyes turned dark and her sneer turned sour, "Why should I feel anything other than satisfaction at keeping the trash down?!"

"Then I have no reason to feel bad for saying this." He looked to his Houndour, "Belle. Black Beast mode."

Everybody in the stands watched in confusion as wisps of black smoke rose off of it and took on a new form. The once small dog Pokémon had been replaced with a tall form that looked like a Great Dane. It had red baleful eyes and flames were falling from a far more menacing mouth and a trio of tails with barbs on the end whipped around behind it.

"Now then," Harry said with a feral smirk at the look of shock on the Dark Butterfly's face, "Shall we begin this?

…

Winston and Feline stared in shock at this drastic change in the little Houndour. They weren't alone as nobody had ever seen anything like this except for one who had read about it.

"What the hell is that?!" Winston whispered.

"I don't know!" Feline said, her eyes wide.

"Well I'm impressed." Said the black haired boy behind them, "This is the first time I've ever seen an Aura Avatar."

"Aura Avatar?" Winston demanded as he turned to face the young man.

"Yes. I have done extensive research into aura and found that the greatest masters of aura have been found with the ability to create new bodies of sorts. These bodies increase their base abilities to the nth degree. It is even stronger than mega-evolution, but it leaves the user extremely tired and strained afterwards depending on how long it was used."

"I just wonder why he used it and if he knows the side effects." Feline said.

…

"What an ugly beast!" Lilliana said in derision, "There is no way that thing will be able to hurt my butterflies."

"We shall see, Dark Butterfly." Harry said and smirked at the twitching eyebrow on the girl's face, "Belle! Use **Shadow Claw**!"

The Great Dane shot forward faster than the eye could see and the Beautifly barely looked back before the shadowy claws came down from nowhere to strike it in the back. The butterfly gave a loud cry of pain and hit the ground hard. It was knocked out in one blow.

The crowd gasped in shock at the strength in the blow as Lilliana gaped and gulped like a Magikarp out of water. After a moment, she snarled and sent out the Butterfree who took one look at the giant dog and looked to the Beautifly and then turned back to Lilliana with a look that clearly said 'are you nuts?!'

"Go out there and fight already!" Lilliana snarled and hit the butterfly in her anger.

The Pokémon shuddered in sadness and went out onto the field, but it didn't last any longer than the Beautifly when Harry told Belle to use Dark Pulse. The second butterfly was shot into the side of the arena where it lay against it for a moment before sliding down. Lilliana stared in shock at the sight before she found the black dog's red eyes glaring into hers from a few inches away.

She screamed and huddled further back before she turned and ran, not even trying to return her two Pokémon. All around the arena came the disgusted snorts of experienced trainers as they watched the new body of the Houndour dissipate to reveal its' real one. Harry returned her and picked up the two Pokémon and walked out of the arena with the referee announcing his win.

"So your Pokémon can utilize aura." Harry turned to face the black haired boy with the red and white cap, "It's been seven years since I last saw that."

Harry handed the two Pokémon over to Nurse Joy who was standing nearby. He then turned back to the older boy with a shy smile.

"So you're Ash Ketchum?" Harry asked.

"Yeah." The boy said, surprised, "How did you know?"

"Pops always considers you the epitome of a trainer." Harry said as he headed to the stairs leading into the seating area.

He walked up and looked around for his friends, finding them watching the next match. The mood was decidedly lighter now that the unpleasant one was done. He walked up to them and he was suddenly glomped in a hug from Ariadne before she kissed his cheek. His face lit up red as a beet while he quickly moved a little away from her. Winston laughed and Feline gave a small chuckle, making Harry glare at them.

"But really." Ariadne said as she stepped up beside him, "Thanks for doing that."

"Like I said," Harry said, giving her a one arm hug, "Nobody deserves that." He dropped his arm and they watched the rest of the day's rounds.

The next few days went by with many great battles that soon put the dark moment of the second day into the back of people's minds. Winston and Ariadne both followed Harry to the quarter-finals where, even though they fought hard, they all finally lost. Harry was slightly disappointed that he hadn't gone further but he wasn't about to throw a fit.

The winner of the tournament was an older man of about thirty years. He had a stern face and kind eyes.

At the ball later that night, Harry was standing out on a balcony overlooking the courtyard. He took a sip of his drink and looked to the side as Mewtwo suddenly teleported next to him. Harry turned and hugged the legendary Pokémon. Mewtwo returned the hug, but Harry felt the stiffness of it. He pulled back with a frown.

"What is it, Dad?" Harry asked

" _I'm sorry, Son. We kept it at bay as long as we could. It won't last much longer."_ Mewtwo replied.

Harry sighed and asked, "How long?"

" _One year is all we can buy you now."_

"Then I'll make it the best year long journey possible." Harry said, "Will you see me off then?"

" _Of course."_

"Thanks." Harry turned around as Mewtwo teleported away and stopped at the sight of Winston, Feline, Ariadne and the man who had won the tournament.

"What was that about?" Winston asked with a frown as he crossed his arms.

"Uh, hey guys…Nice night?" Harry chuckled nervously as he scratched the back of his head.

"Harry."

Harry flinched at that tone of voice and instinctively began to fold in before he stopped himself. The others noted this and made a mental note about being careful about using that tone. Harry sighed and finally spoke.

"Basically, I'm on the run." Harry said.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that, years ago, I wanted to escape from a bad life, but right now a man is working to drag me back. It seems that I have a year before he succeeds." Harry said and made to walk past them.

Ariadne pulled him to a stop and with a glare pulled him to her, "Then I'm coming with you." And before he could say anything, she locked lips with him.

"Aren't they a little young for that?" Winston asked with a raised eyebrow.

Ariadne and Harry both gave him the finger and he stumbled back comically with a hand over his heart. Feline caught him and brought her hand up as if to caress his cheek. His hopeful eyes were betrayed as her finger suddenly slid smoothly across his throat. He glared at her and she smirked in return before dropping him.

Harry pulled back from Ariadne and put a hand on her shoulder before they suddenly disappeared. They reappeared back at the Tree of Beginnings inside the room where her Garbodor had been healing. Ariadne quickly went over and began telling it about all of the matches and they could feel the happiness radiating from the Pokémon as well as a little bit of sadness.

Harry looked over at Mewtwo who had teleported in and asked, "How is Garbodor doing?"

Ariadne turned to listen as Mewtwo bowed its' head and replied, _"He will never be able to battle again."_

Ariadne looked as if she had been struck by lightning. She turned slowly to her partner with a pleading look. But it shook its' head sadly. She slumped forward with a cry and began sobbing. Harry decided to give her some space and teleported back to the balcony.

Winston and Feline immediately set upon him to try and find out how he had disappeared like that and where Ariadne was.

"Calm down." Harry said in annoyance, "She needed to see about her Garbodor. I'll go back in a little bit to get her back, but she needs a little time. As for how I did it, I'll tell you when she comes back."

 **Well, there it is. Hope you liked it. If you didn't then too bad. See y'all next time.**


	4. Night of the Visiting Dead

Trainer of Sorcery: New beginnings and the Sorcerer's Stone

Chapter 4: Night of the Visiting Dead

 **Viridian City, Late Night**

 **Halloween Night**

It was a month later that the four friends found themselves in Viridian City walking around on the streets. All around them kids were crying out in excitement as they ran from house to house to get candy and chased each other around to return pranks that were pulled. Feline, Winston, and Ariadne smiled and laughed as they watched the kids run around with the adults following as best as they could.

Harry was the only one not smiling. He didn't look around and he wasn't even seeing any of the fun that the others did. Inside he was angry and upset. Not because of something that his friends had said or did. It was because he was thinking about what had happened so many years ago on this night.

"Hahaha!" Ariadne laughed as she watched a little girl dump a cup of water down the shirt of a boy who was a couple years older than her. The boy cried out before turning around only to see the little girl giggle and stick her tongue out at him before running off with hi following.

"That was funny!" Ariadne said as she giggled.

"That it was." Feline said with a smirk on her face.

"I still don't see why you guys don't want to join in the festivities." Winston said with a pout and a longing look, "I haven't done anything like this for who knows how long."

"I don't really see the point in it." Ariadne said.

"I don't really believe in what this day is supposed to be." Feline said with a frown, "For that matter, I don't believe that all of this was the original meaning of it."

"It isn't." Harry said quietly, drawing their attention.

"What do you mean Harry?" Winston asked, confusion written on his face.

"All Hallows Eve was a day that the Ancient Druids believed that the veil between the Land of the Living and the Land of the Dead was the thinnest. That it was a day for spirits of the deceased to walk the earth. In order to hide so that the spirits might not possess them, they came up with the idea of masks to hide their identity to wear on this day." Harry said as he looked around with a slight sneer on his face that they could barely see and it made them pause.

"Harry. What is it?" Winston asked, "Is something wrong?"

"…No. Nothing's wrong." Harry said, though there was a slight hesitation and the sneer had disappeared.

"You're lying." Ariadne said, her eyes narrowing, "What is wrong. Don't make me have to ask again."

Harry looked at the three before sighing and walking off. The three followed him as he walked out of the city and a little way into the Viridian Forest. He found a small clearing that had a clear view of the sky and he sat down where the moonlight was glowing the brightest. Winston and Feline sat down in front of him and Ariadne sat beside him but turned slightly to face him.

"Do you guys really want to know?" Harry asked, his hooded eyes gleaming slightly from under the hood.

"Yes." Ariadne said, "You are too cheerful a person to suddenly become touchy about something like this without good reason."

A dry chuckle sounded from Harry as he looked each of them in the eye and said, "Nine years ago, this day, my parents were murdered. My mother fell right before my eyes."

His easy delivery of the line was made all the more impactful by the anger that edged it. The other three had wide eyes as they stared at him in shock.

"I still don't know why he did it, but on Halloween night, nine years ago, he came to the house where my family was staying. He destroyed the door and my father yelled to my mother to take me and run. She ran upstairs to get me, but father didn't last long and then man came after her. My young eyes watched as he told her to ' _Stand aside, silly girl. I come for the boy. Stand aside and you will be spared._ ' My mother refused and begged for him to take her life but spare me. ' _Take me but spare my son. Please._ ' But then he killed her too. Then he turned to me and the next thing that I remember is a bright green light."

There was a flash of white and Belle had come out of her pokéball to curl next to him in support. Harry stroked his hand across the Houndour's back as he took a breath.

"I don't even know my parents' names and the next thing I knew, I was being taken into a house. Someone had taken me from the ruins of my home and placed on a doorstep and left. I spent the next seven years playing slave for three animals in human form who claimed to be my aunt, uncle, and cousin. I cleaned the house top to bottom. I weeded the garden and painted the fence. I cooked breakfast, lunch and dinner for those three and was repaid with beatings and hurtful words. For the first four years that I lived with them, I believed that my name was Freak because that was literally all they called me."

By this time, his three friends were shaking in fury. They wanted nothing more to beat down those three 'relatives' of Harry's. Their Pokémon had also come out during the time that Harry was talking and they were vibrating with a fury that echoed their partners. And none of them knew it but there was another Pokémon sitting in the branches of a nearby tree whose fury put them all to shame.

"After three more years, when I turned eight, I was found by Mewtwo who took me in and gave me a home. He found out about what had happened to put me in the care of those…those…pieces of shit! And he told me so that I could know. He also found out who had placed me there and told me that it was likely that the lover of puppets would try to reconnect his cut strings. And as you know, I now have nine months before I get pulled back. But this is why I do not particularly like this night. Because of what happened that night. Though," He smiled as he looked up again from petting Belle, "If it hadn't happened, then I wouldn't have met you three. So I guess some good did come of it."

He stopped speaking then and the three moved over to him. Ariadne pulled him into her and Feline slipped to his other side, placing an arm around his shoulders. Winston stood behind him with a hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry's body shook as he cried and let it fall. The release of the emotions that he had been trying to hold in all night. After a bit, he settled down and felt tired. Before he could fall asleep, Winston caught his attention and their eyes met.

"Harry. From this moment on, the four of us are family. We will go with you when you are taken back. You won't be alone and when the time comes, we will bury those that hurt you like this."

Harry smiled in tired happiness at the looks of utter agreement on the faces of the three and said, "Thank you. All three of you. It feels good to have a family again." He stopped and then a sly smile settled on his face, "But I still prefer her over you." He said as he leaned back on Ariadne a little more.

His words made them go silent for a moment before Winston chuckled. This caused the other two to break out into laughter before all four of them were rolling around a little. Before long, the four of them stood up and made their way back to town still chuckling and with Ariadne and Harry standing a little bit closer than usual.

In the branches of the trees, the figure shrouded in black with a white head and a red area in between that resembled a scarf looked at the boy that had known such suffering and turned to look into the sky. It shot up and gave out a call. A few moments later a purple creature that looked like a crescent moon appeared and the two Pokémon began to talk.

…

 **Pokémon Center Boarding Room**

 **Viridian City Late Night**

Harry was fast asleep when the dark figure slipped into the room. With it were two ghostly glowing figures and outside the window was the purple Pokémon it had spoken with. The two ghostly figures, one a man and the other a woman, slid forward quietly and touched Harry's head. A moment later they disappeared.

Harry groaned slightly as he sat up and saw himself in a small clearing. It was a bright meadow filled with wildflowers that he couldn't help but want to lay back down in. He smiled a bit before he realized that there were two people standing nearby. He turned and stared.

The first of the two was a tall man at about 5' 10" with messy black hair and black eyes that held a look of mischief to them. He stood there with a look that was a combination of pride and sadness. The woman next to him stood a few inches shorter at 5' 7" with long red hair down to the small of her back and made into a ponytail. Her eyes were the same emerald green that his own were and she looked like she wanted nothing more than to hold him.

"Who are you?" he asked though he had a thought.

"Harry. You've grown so much in the past years." The man said with a smile and a laugh, "Such strength at such a young age, the wizarding world won't know what hit them."

"Indeed." The red-haired woman said with a bright smile, "I don't know whether to cheer you on when you go back or feel a little sorry for them."

"Is it…really you?" Harry whispered, shock falling into place on his face before it morphed into a hopeful face.

"Yes Harry." The man said with a smile, "I'm James Charlus Potter, your father. And this is your mother. Lily Christine Potter."

For a moment, Harry didn't move and then he rushed across the area and, with a sob, he threw himself into their arms. He cried and cried as the two closed in and embraced him together between them. They stayed that way for a while before Harry wondered something.

"How?" Harry whispered, "You're dead. How are you here?"

"It seems that it was something of a collaboration effort." Lily said with a smile as her voice took on a lecturing tone, "Darkrai happened to overhear you tonight in the Viridian Forest and it was angered at what it heard you tell those other three, which I shall talk to you about that young girl later," His mother said with a frown as she looked at a sheepish Harry, "But he called for another Pokémon called Cresselia who then brought in Giratina. The three of them worked together to call us from the Land of the Dead in order to be able to talk to you tonight."

Harry stared at the two of them in shock. He had never heard of this happening before.

As he was reveling in this, there was a flash of light and Harry's shocked eyes beheld the Pokémon of Creation, Arceus. The magnificent creature turned its' eyes upon Harry and for a moment, the world was still. When it resumed, Arceus spoke.

" **So you are the Human who has a such a future ahead of him. Truly you will have a long and painful journey before it is through. For that, I come to offer you a gift, though you will not be able to access it until you return to that world."**

"A gift?" Harry asked in astonishment.

" **Yes. We Legendaries have all heard from Darkrai about what you have gone through and will go through. Therefore, we offer you the ability to change into our forms should ever the need arise. As well as we will have Sir Aaron and his companion Lucario come in your dreams to teach more on the subject of Aura wielding."** Arceus replied.

"You all are willing to grant me this? All this power? There has to be a catch here besides how long it will take to access it." Harry said.

" **Yes, there is. The transformation ability will be rather taxing though it will get easier every time you transform. Other than that, there is nothing that we have been able to think of. Do you accept?"** Arceus asked.

After a moment of thinking, Harry slowly nodded, "Yes Lord Arceus. I humbly accept this gift and hope that I will be found worthy of this trust."

Arceus smiled and gave off a bright light that quickly flowed into Harry. Harry gave out a gasp and his parents held him a little tighter to try and help him as the pain reached larger amounts until it disappeared. Arceus smiled as it said to Harry, **"Tonight, you shall be left with your parents, but tomorrow night your training begins."**

And with that Arceus disappeared and the meadow was silent for a few seconds before James turned to Harry and Lily and said, "Now what's this about a girl?"

And Harry began to haltingly tell his parents about Ariadne, his face red with embarrassment at the comments and words spoken as Green Day's "Wake me up when September Ends" played in the background.

 **Hello Everyone! Sorry it took a while for this to get done. Bad case of writer's block put together with work and school plus somehow losing the original copy can do that to a writer. But now it is done and you can rest assured that I will be continuing this even if it takes a while between updates. Thanks for reading and I please review if you feel the need to. And also, before anyone says anything about Giratina. He was the closest I could find to having anything close to power over death. Mainly because I didn't really think about Yveltal until the end just now and didn't feel like changing anything. Well, so long.**

 **-Sundown17**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so happy with this story! Not only does it interest me to write it but I have others who actually take interest in it with me. It makes me feel good to know that you all like it so much. Over a hundred Favs and Follows. I hope that I can keep the chapters coming for you all to enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: The only things that I own are my OCs. Everything else belongs to either Nintendo or J.K. Rowling.**

Trainer of Sorcery: New Beginnings and the Sorcerer's Stone

Chapter 5: Traversing the Forest. Meeting the Enemy.

"I MET MY PARENTS!" The excited and happy shout cause three very different reactions for the other occupants of the room.

Winston startled awake, twisted in the sheets and fell to the floor like a mummy. Feline leaped up from her bed into a defensive stance. Ariadne shot back against the wall and her foot was raised defensively to strike at whoever was there. Then all three took notice of the words and who said it.

"Harry?" Winston said, a look of confusion on his face, "Did you say that you met your parents?"

A happy Harry nodded eagerly as he jumped around excitedly and got his bath items ready, "I'll tell you about it when I get back!" He then shot out of the room.

The other three looked at each other with mixed feelings mainly ranging from confusion to worry. A few minutes later, Harry came back and they gathered around on the floor with Winston unrolled from the sheets.

"So Harry. You said that you met your parents?" Feline said, a stern frown on her face.

Harry nodded excitedly, "Yeah. It seems that we had another listening to us last night in the forest and he wanted to give me a chance to know them."

"Who was it?" Winston asked with a frown, not remembering seeing anyone.

"Darkrai." Harry said and smirked at the looks on their faces, "He overheard what was said and wanted to give me a chance to know them so he went to Cresselia and Giratina to get some help in bringing their spirits over."

"What did they say?" Ariadne asked with a small smile.

At this, Harry's face went bright red and he mumbled something.

"I'm sorry. What was that?" Ariadne asked.

"…birds and the bees…They approve." Harry mumbled just loud enough to hear.

For a moment, they were all silent and then.

"Your dead parents…gave you the talk?" Winston said. It was obvious that he was trying not to laugh.

"Um…yes. Though that wasn't all that we talked about. Dad talked about being a prankster back in his school days. He said that he had a special item that he used though it went missing a few weeks before Voldemort came and attacked us. Mom told me about her childhood with aunt Petunia and…"

"Wait a second." Winston suddenly interrupted, "Did you say Darkrai, Cresselia and Giratina?"

"Um…Yes?" Harry said.

Winston was quiet for a moment before he suddenly appeared in the corner muttering with a dark cloud hanging over him.

"Uh Winston? You okay?" Ariadne asked.

"Why does he get all the luck?" Winston muttered while crying anime tears.

"Would this be a bad time to mention that Arceus gave me the ability to transform into the Legendaries when I return to the wizarding world?" Harry said innocently.

The lightning bolt that appeared out of nowhere hit the other three with Winston taking the hardest hit. He collapsed onto the floor as a gibbering mess while Feline just gaped at him and Ariadne sighed.

"It's never boring with you around, is it?" She asked with a smile.

"Nope!" Harry said with a smile, "Well, I don't know about all of you, but I feel like moving on today. Shall we head to the Viridian Forest?"

The others just shrugged and got up.

….

 **Route 2, Viridian Forest**

 **9:30 A.M.** **November 1 – 5**

The group of four friends took their first step with a feeling of wonder as they looked at the different sized trees around them. Some were old and ancient with a feeling of great strength. Others were young with a vitality that they could feel just on the edge of their senses. The light filtering through from above made for a soft scene that led to a relaxing walk.

Three days into the journey, Feline caught sight of a rather healthy looking Weedle. The little bug Pokémon was playing around happily on the side of the trail and Feline smiled. She motioned for the others to stop and walked quietly over to it and sat down a couple yards away.

After a moment, the little bug Pokémon caught sight of her and tensed slightly before relaxing at the sight of a non-threatening human. It looked at her curiously and cocked its' head slightly before letting out a, "Weedle?"

"Hello there little one." Feline said with a smile, "I'm Feline."

The Weedle gave a happy squeak before moving over to her side and began rubbing against her leg.

Feline giggled a little, "It's nice to meet you as well. You know, I'm a Pokémon trainer." Her words made the Weedle look up at her in confusion, wondering where she was going with this, "Perhaps you would like to join my team? All I have in the way of partners is my friend Spinarak." At her words the spider like Pokémon appeared from inside the Pokéball.

The Weedle jumped in surprise and slid back a bit, looking at the little spider from one of its' eyes. The Spinarak gave off a happy chittering and jumped over to it and gave it a rub on the side with its' head. Feline chuckled a bit as the two began to play and then she noticed a large object coming from above. She looked up with a frown and then cried out before moving forward barely fast enough to grab up the two Pokémon and run back to her friends, who had been watching from nearby, before the large rock hit the ground. Right where she had been sitting.

"Hey! Why did you move girl?! If you had stayed still then I could have had two more Pokémon for Doc to experiment on!"

The shout brought the four kids wide eyes to see a man around his mid twenties dressed in gray slacks and shirt with yellow accents on the sleeves of his shirt. He had stormy grey eyes and longish brown hair. Suddenly, his words sank in.

"The heck do you mean by that?!" Feline shouted, "If I hadn't moved away, I would have been flattened!"

"And I'm supposed to care?" The young man drawled as his eyes swept the four, "All I'm after are the Pokémon. If I can bring back a bunch of them, then maybe the Director will let Doc give me an ability!" The slightly deranged look in his eyes made the four slightly worried.

"You're insane." Harry said as he appeared behind the man, "I think you need a nap." He moved to hit a point on the man's neck that would paralyze him but the man was able to dodge him only to run nose first into Winston's fist. The man gave out a cry and staggered back only to receive a fierce kick to the side of his head courtesy of Ariadne which caused him to fall down to the ground unconscious with a pained groan.

"So this guy is after the Pokémon for experimental purposes?" Winston said, "This isn't good. There's no telling if there are more of them here or not. And we don't know how many have already been taken."

"Your right." Feline said as she looked down at the man laying sprawled out on the ground, "We need to get word to the Rangers. And the League."

Harry looked to the downed man and thought about what they had heard. They needed to find out more, but how? He was suddenly struck by the thought that maybe he did have something he could do. He just hoped that the guy wouldn't become braindead afterwards.

Harry sighed, "Guys. I'm going to try something. Hopefully there won't be much of a drawback from it."

The others realized that he was serious and drew back a bit. Harry took a deep breath as he settled on the ground with his legs crossed and his eyes closed. His hands gripped his knees and he focused like Mewtwo had shown him. He cast out with his mind, feeling for any and all sentient life around them.

He first connected with his friends' minds and they heard him whispering to himself the instructions that he was trying to remember. After he had done that, he cast out his mind towards the final flame that was the sign of a consciousness and latched onto it. Immediately, memories began to flow through the link. He had to fight to hold back the torrent that threatened to overwhelm him.

Suddenly, he felt Ariadne pushing back with him, followed by Winston and Feline. With all four of them working together, they managed to stop the flow and then start it again slower while finding the correct date. They found it and were disgusted. The moment the memories were done, Harry pulled back. It was a little rough and the man let out a grunt of pain before settling again.

"So, there are four more of them." Feline was the first to speak.

"What do you think we should do?" Winston asked.

"We have to stop them." Harry said, "It would take us another two days to get to Pewter and then get back here. By that time, there is no telling where they would have gone to."

"Harry is right." Ariadne said, "We need to take them out."

"But how?" Winston asked, "We only have three Pokémon between us. Four if you count Weedle here." Winston leaned down and petted the little worm who gratefully nuzzled into his hand, "How will we find them and how can we get help?"

Feline turned to Harry, "Do you think that Belle might be able to take care of that?"

Before he could answer, Belle popped out of her Pokéball with an excited yip. Her happy expression had the girls giggling and the boys chuckling.

"Well I guess that answers the first question, but we still need backup."

A couple of low growls came from nearby causing the group to look over and stare in shock at a rather vast assembly of pokemon that ranged from Beedrill and Butterfree to Litleos and Eevees with even a Riolu. The four humans looked at each other and suddenly grinned. Those Pokénappers wouldn't know what hit them.

…

 **Viridian Forest, That Night**

Four grunts dressed in clothing similar to the first man's but differently colored were sitting around a campfire. One was wearing straight blue and was singing a campfire song in a slightly stupid voice while rocking side to side. The one next to him was dressed in cobalt blue with white accents with a bored look on his face that was steadily changing to annoyed. The third was dressed in all orange with yellow accents and was eating through a piled high plate. Next to him was a rather gruff looking man wearing straight red armor and glaring at the other three.

"Ah still say that I woulda made a better leader than Wash." He said, getting a groan from the two silent ones.

"We've been over this Sarge." The orange and yellow one said, "If you had been named leader, you would have us outed within moment of starting this because you would be firing off your shotgun everywhere."

"What are you talking about Grif?! I would never have gotten us caught. Well maybe you would have somehow ended up dead, but other than that, nothing would have happened!"

"That reminds me." Said the blue one, "Where is Wash. You would think that he would be back by now."

You have a point Church." Grif said, "Where is he?"

Suddenly a chilling laughter came from the forest. All around the edge of the clearing, fires sprang up and glints shone in the darkness. The three who had been speaking began looking around in fear while the fourth just kept singing.

"What is that?" Grif asked.

" **You! Who would defile this forest and the inhabitants! How dare you come and disturb that which lives here!"**

"What the?! Is this some god or something?" Church asked.

" **Now you shall pay for what you have done here! Your friend has already experienced my displeasure. You shall join him."** At those words, flames shot forth from the edge of the trees and stingers glinted as they pelted the four before being followed up with a strange powder that made them feel drowsy. They all went down immediately except for the fourth one who merely looked at the other three.

"Hey! Nobody said that it was naptime! Then I shall take a nap myself!" And he sat down and went to sleep while Church mumbled, "Goddamnit Caboose!" in his sleep.

Back in the forest, every Pokémon stared at the human who had taken all of those attacks and ignored it. Though after a moment, the four humans went over and tied them up and dragged them back with much grunting to where they were holding the fifth.

"Come on." Harry said, "Let's catch a nap ourselves and then get to Pewter City as soon as possible."

The others nodded and laid down to rest while the large contingent of Pokémon kept a silent watch. None of them felt the need to rebuke another if they happened to hit the tied up humans if they passed them.

 **And that is the end of another chapter. In case there are those who don't realize it. I took some inspiration from Red vs Blue. So no I don't own that either. Well, I had fun with this. Please leave a review after the beep. Goodbye!**


End file.
